


Hot Sauce, Pepper spray, and Angels?

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: China line are cousins., First Meeting, Jaemin is cute as always., Jaemin is whipped., Lucas is a gangster., Lucas is whipped., M/M, MarkNoMin are bestfriends., This ship deserves some love., fluff?, gangster au, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: What can Jaemin do with his hot sauce and pepper spray? Apparently, save a guy named Lucas or Yukhei. And possibly fall in love with him in the process.





	Hot Sauce, Pepper spray, and Angels?

Jaemin

"Nana! See you tomorrow!" His best friends, Jeno and Mark, shouted with a wave of their hands.The two were giving him their infamous stupid grins.  
"Bye Nono, Minhyung-hyung!" Jaemin grinned back before skipping happily towards the direction of his dorm. It's a good thing that his school, Dream High, was just ten minutes walk away from his single room dorm. It's more convenient that way and besides, he liked walking.

The boys earlier were his best friends since they were fetuses on their mother's womb. Their parents were childhood friends and they never lost their contact to each other. The reason why he, Jeno, and Mark were attached by hips.  
Jaemin was the youngest of them three but he's the only one living in the dorm. Mark's and Jeno's house were not that far so they decided to stay with their parents but when Jaemin told them that he's living in dorm, they tried to follow him only to be rejected by the youngest.  
Their parents also tried to persuade him to live either with Mark's house or Jeno's but Jaemin was adamant about his decision.  
In the end, the two boys just contented themselves on making sure that their best friend was eating okay, or sleeping well at night. Jaemin know it's useless to stop them from taking care of him anyway as he knew, even to himself, that among them three, he was the weakest at everything. He remembered their first day when those two kept on insisting that they accompany him to school and back to the dorm. Because they were afraid that he can't find his way on his own. They also insisted walking him on his first class because they were afraid that someone was bullying him.

The only thing he's good at were studying, cooking, and probably taking care of the others. Like their younger friends Chenle and Jisung. His parents also paid his dorm for a whole year so Jaemin had no problem with the rent.

While walking at the familiar alley, he decided to take a detour and buy himself a chicken for dinner later. It was almost dark and he's not in the mood to cook for himself. He's too tired from paperworks he left at school and he's too drained to even do anything. His position as the school's Representative was more exhausting than the school works itself.  
As he walked out from the restaurant, a cold gush of wind touched his face. He tightened his jacket around him and fastened his walk.  
When he turned to the last corner, he heard loud groans and sounds of something hitting the ground farther down the alley. Like a fool, he stopped and curiously stared at the dark road. He never ventured that far before.  
"What was that?" He mumbled to himself before creeping closer to the sound. He was clutching his paper bag with chicken close to his chest while gnawing on his lower lip, a habit he got from his mom. Jaemin can feel his heart drumming loudly when he heard voices. They sounded dangerous to his ears. Maybe because they kept cursing and spouting threats.

"Listen here fucktard. Just give us your hide out so you will not suffer from this any longer. Nobody is gonna rescue you anyway so you don't have to buy time for yourself." A gruff voice said in a taunting tone. Even without looking, Jaemin knew the person was smirking.  
Jaemin quickly hid behind the wall and peaked at the scene not far from him. Three guys were hovering over a body of a tall guy who looked completely beaten up. Blood everywhere his face, limp arms, and his jeans and shirt were torn.  
But the beaten guy still looked up with a smug grin. He can only blink in awe when he saw how handsome the guy was even with multiple bruises on his face.  
"Are your lackeys still hurt after we destroyed you the last time we met? Onew hyung probably didn't know that his district is taking revenge on us without his consent." His voice was deep and velvety.  
The guy, who looked like the leader, kicked him on the face, earning another pained groan.  
Jaemin almost gasped but managed to stop himself before he can give himself away. It's obvious that the three boys will not leave the guy alone until they get what they want. And he knew that he can't go against them alone. But he wanted to help the guy. He can't just leave him like that when he can probably do something.  
Jaemin gnawed on his lip again while assessing the situation. The three dudes were still beating him and Jaemin was afraid that there'll be serious damage if it continued. 

He looked around him and his things. His eyes widened when he remembered the hot sauce he bought earlier and the pepper spray Mark gave him on his birthday. He always carried it in his bag in case something like this happens.  
His brain started to work as his body went auto pilot and took his pepper spray and hot sauce on his bag. He stuffed his chicken inside and fixed the strap of his back pack. Few minutes later, he had pepper spray on the left hand and a bottle of hot sauce on his right.  
He closed his eyes tightly, thinking that Mark and Jeno will probably scold him again. They were not going to let Jaemin go for this one.  
He readied himself to attack. He had to move fast as he only have the element of surprise on his side. He slowly creeped closer before running towards them with all of his might. As expected, the three weren't fast enough to avoid his unexpected attack. He sprayed his pepper spray on the two guys' eyes before splashing his hot sauce on the other dude's face.  
Colorful words flew out of their mouth as Jaemin discarded the bottle and helped the beaten guy to stand up. Groaning, the taller male tried to use all of his strength to help himself and not give any more burden to Jaemin to which he was glad for because his body can barely move Jeno when they were playing basketball. But even in their dangerous situation, Jaemin can't still help but to appreciate the other male's body against him. It felt warm and safe. It felt good.  
"Come on, my dorm is not far away from here." He whispered while they were half walking, half running. The other groaned and tried to keep up with the shorter's pace. He didn't know who it was, but his savior has the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life. It's comforting, to say.  
When they reached his dorm he sighed and quickly put the other male on his bed. When he turned the lights on, he gasped at sight of his wounds and bruises.  
The boy, who looked a year or two older than him, groaned but didn't open his eyes. Jaemin can tell he's still conscious because of his constant groans and mutters. The younger went beside him and tried to find any blood, lump, or swelling on the other's head. Years of watching his mom work as a doctor helped Jaemin do the basics of check up. He knew what he should do first and what he should worry next.

Thankfully, there were none of them. But Jaemin still needed to get him to the hospital. He just didn't know how because for sure, those guys were still looking for them.  
After a moment of thinking, Jaemin decided to just out right ask the guy if he can contact anyone.  
"Hey? Can you hear me?" Jaemin asked softly.  
The guy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

Jaemin was immediately enchanted.

His eyes were dark shade of brown in contrast to his own. They looked captivating and intense. Those eyes were one of those types where they can see through your soul.  
The guy squinted his eyes for a second before confusing Jaemin by smiling brightly.

'He's really handsome', he thought.

"Wow…. My angel is so pretty." He said in a deep accented voice.Jaemin would have blush if the guy didn't pass out right after.

"Oh dear."

Lucas

His body hurt all over. It felt like a truck had run over him and trampled his being all over. He wanted to open his eyes but he's too tired. Instead, he just focused his mind remembering what happened to him.

Do angels use hot sauce and pepper spray to protect humans? He chuckled at the thought.

Was it just his imagination? If it is, then he would like to run his imagination again. Because the angel really looked so ethereal. Fluffy pink hair, long beautiful eyelashes, and soft red lips. His skin was glowing under the moonlight. And the concerned look he had on his beautiful features while looking at Lucas made him melt inside.  
'I would like to see you again, angel.'  
With that thought in mind, he slept again while replaying everything that happened on his mind.

'Getting beaten isn't so bad afterall'.

The next time he woke up, his body was still sore but he wasn't as tired as he was before. When he opened his eyes, a bright light almost blinded him.  
"Ge! You're awake!" He heard Renjun cried out beside him. Lucas groaned when the smaller boy hugged him to death.  
"Easy, Injun. He's still hurt." Winwin gently unlatched his brother from the poor guy.  
"Do you want to get yourself killed?! Why didn't you call any of us immediately?!" Kun asked angrily, a worried frown marring his face.  
"He probably got cocky and thought he could handle it himself." Winwin glared at him.  
Lucas chuckled at them before moaning painfully when he felt a jolt of pain on his stomach.  
"Glad to know I'm still alive." Lucas joked earning a glare from the three.  
"Can I hurt him?" Renjun asked his brother.  
"Soon when he's healed." Winwin reassured. "Taeyong hyung will be mad if one of his best fighter dies."  
"I would like to smack his pretty face first." Renjun flashed a malicious grin.  
"I feel so loved, cousins." Lucas said with a lazy smirk.  
The door opened, turning heads to that direction.  
"He's awake?"  
"Speaking of. Yes, hyung." Renjun answered before they took a sit on the couch again to give space to their leader.  
"You feeling alright buddy?" Jaehyun asked beside Taeyong.  
"Yeah."  
"Good job not giving information about us but I'm still giving you punishment for almost getting yourself killed." Taeyong said firmly, his face cold and expressionless.

Lee Taeyong, one of the most feared leader in Seoul. Not only because he's holding the largest gang in town but also because of how heartless he can be.

"Come on Tae. Give him a break." Jaehyun whined. "If not for him, Onew hyung will not give us one of his area for reporting the traitor on his gang."  
Taeyong's feature softened at the sight of his pouting boyfriend.

Jung Jaehyun, the only person who can make the fearless leader smile. He's also known for being a singer and a model. A sought out one.

"I know that babe but the point is, he got himself hurt and didn't even contact one of us." He explained patiently. Taeyong maybe heartless but only to those he considered enemies. But when it came to his family, it's a different story.  
"Think about it Tae. Lucas was cornered. He has little time to defend himself. The rest of us were busy with our own business. Calling us was probably the last thing he can think of especially if the guys were already on him." Jaehyun reasoned out.  
Renjun and Winwin rolled their eyes when they saw their leader's resolve crumbling slowly. They knew that Taeyong was not really giving in because of Jaehyun's reasons but because of how cute his boyfriend was while pouting like that.  
"I'll think about it." Taeyong sighed and intertwined their hands. "You have to stop doing that. And right in front of the boys."  
Jaehyun flashed his dimpled smile while Kun just chuckled.  
"Don't worry. We're used to it."  
A knock on the door followed by sound of it opening cease all the talk inside.  
"Everything okay?" A familiar voice asked.  
Lucas felt like the oxygen was knocked out from his chest with how erratic his heartbeat was. He only heard it once, but he already memorized it by heart. And he didn't know if it's alright to feel like everything was falling into the right place while thinking how would it be if he can hear that voice for the rest of his life.

Jaemin

"Everything okay?" He asked hesitantly, his hands full of medicine kit. He didn't know if it was smart to enter the room while the gang leader was inside. But he really have to clean the wounds and change the gauze soon.  
"Jaeminie." Jaehyun smiled brightly before motioning for him to come closer. "He's awake."  
Jaemin sighed in relief. After three days, the guy 'Lucas' is finally awake. He's been taking care of the gang member for those days and he's glad that the other was finally okay. It might be weird but he was worried sick for the other.  
"Lucas, meet Jaemin. He saved you last encounter and took care of you for the last three days. This is his dorm by the way." Taeyong introduced when Jaemin was finally standing beside the boy in bed. Jaemin was not scared of Taeyong unlike what people were trying to portray him to be. Taeyong was not scary at all. He seemed like a brother figure to Jaemin. A brother he wished he had. "Jaeminie, this is Lucas."  
Jaemin blushed slightly when he noticed Lucas staring at him intently. He looked more handsome now that he was cleaned up and his bruises were starting to fade. And his eyes. Jaemin was right when he said that they could see right into your soul. Like he could read you easily.  
"H-hey Lucas hyung." Jaemin squeaked when their eyes met. The younger can't help but to stare back. Something in Lucas was telling him that the boy was a trustworthy person. He can feel something stirring inside him at the sight of the older boy seemingly busy observing his every move. It sent shiver down his spine. How could Lucas make him want to do whatever he tells Jaemin what to do?  
"Ge, stop scaring him!" Renjun scolded.  
Lucas blinked before a playful grin appeared on his lips.  
"Hi Jaemin. I'm Wong Yukhei." His smile caused a different feeling to Jaemin. He can almost see a blush coloring his face as he felt butterflies on his stomach. Lucas and Jaemin stared at each other like they were the only ones in the room. They were like memorizing each other's face. Every beauty mark and every flaw.  
"Lucas-ge." Renjun warned as he tried to stand up only to be stopped by Winwin.  
That was the time that Jaemin realized that there's a sudden tension around them. The members of the gang were staring at them in an observing manner. Renjun and Kun seemingly wanted to say something but decided to keep their mouth shut. They looked conflicted while looking at Lucas who had a stupid grin on his face.  
"Lucas." Taeyong called with an unreadable look on his face.  
When Lucas turned, he nodded to his leader slightly but firmly, confusing Jaemin even more. Taeyong sighed and smiled at Jaemin. The way he was looking at Jaemin was different this time. Like something changed. But for good.  
"Are you going to clean his wounds?" He asked, breaking the ice of tension around them.  
Jaemin blinked in surprise before nodding his head. He suddenly forgot about that.  
"Yes hyung." He answered as his hands automatically started to do the work.  
"How old are you, Jaeminie?" Lucas asked while the pink head was unwrapping the gauze on his hand.  
"17." Jaemin smiled when Lucas winced at the slight sting of antiseptic. "What about you, Hei-hyung?"  
"Hei-hyung?" Renjun, Kun, and Lucas asked in unison while Winwin raised his eyebrow at Jaemin who suddenly looked flustered.  
"O-Oh sorry. I can't call you that?" Jaemin bit his lower lip on worry. Was he going too fast?  
"No. I like it." Lucas smiled brightly at him.  
Jaemin noted to himself to call Lucas that more often. Because the older looked genuinely happy.  
"It's sweet." Jaehyun reassured. "No one called him by his real name before, even more a nickname for him."  
"Oh." Jaemin blushed again before grinning at Lucas almost shyly. He felt proud and he didn't know why he felt satisfaction when he heard that. He felt special.

"To answer your question, I'm 19 years old. How do you know about this kind of stuffs?" Lucas lifted the hand that Jaemin was treating right now.  
"Oh well.." Jaemin smiled hesitantly before opening his mouth again. "My mom is a doctor and she thought me about things like this because she knew that I want to be a surgeon someday."  
Lucas practically beamed at his honest answer.  
"That's a big dream you have there." Taeyong smiled softly.  
"Thank you?" He looked at him confusedly.  
"Cute." Jaehyun pinched his cheek.  
"Then I'm happy to be your first patient." The lying male winked at Jaemin who flushed in an instant. The younger felt some kind of affection blooming on his chest at the sight of confidence in Lucas's face. He was never confident with his dream before. He knew that it was hard but he at least wanted to prove that he can be what he wanted to be. And Lucas seemed to be giving him boost of confidence.  
"You look cute when you blush." Lucas said again.  
"P-Please don't say things like that." Jaemin muttered in embarrassment.  
"Yes please. Spare us." Renjun rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.  
"Hey Jaemin? Would you like to drink coffee with me sometime?"  
"Lucas!" Kun protested. "You're not even fully healed yet."  
"Kun's right. Aren't you going a bit too fast?" Taeyong asked with raised eyebrow. The others were looking at Lucas skeptically. It never happened before. Lucas may looked like a playboy but he never went out with anyone this fast. Usually, it's taking him four dates before taking his partner into a real date. Meaning, no alcohol.  
"No one's gonna steal him from you, Lucas." Jaehyun told him in amusement.  
Jaemin should be weirded out,at least because technically they've only known each other for few hours. But even in himself, he can feel a little bit attached to Lucas. Maybe because he took care of the older the whole time. Or maybe because he stared too much at Lucas in those three days but something in Lucas just screamed safety and assurance.  
"Let your wounds heal first then we'll see, Hei hyung". Jaemin gave a light pat on his arm with a shy smile. When he looked at Lucas, Jaemin thought he had never seen anyone's eyes shine so bright like Lucas's eyes did before. And he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello NCTzens! LumiNation! MarkmiNation! This is my first NCT fanfic ever since I entered the fandom one month ago. There's not much fanfic about Lumin so here it is. Hope you like it ^_^


End file.
